MLP Cupcakes Terror In Ponyville
by Defender-Of-Br0nies
Summary: Rainbow Dash is called on by her friend Twilight to test a spell. But things get messed up and Twilight accidentally turns Rainbow Dash into a stallion and now there is no spell that can undo it. Rainbow Dash is then called to Sugar Cube Corner and is now about to be baked into a cupcake. Derpy is mailing letters and then she has to deliver mail to Pinkie and finds out her secret.
1. Twilight's spell

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first story I have made. So, criticizing is welcome. Also, I will continue with this story. I'm just putting that out there in case you wonder if there will be more chapters so yeah. Oh, and just a heads up, Rainbow Dash gets turned into a boy by Twilight so I am just putting that out there so that you don't think that I know nothing of My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. So yeah, Please enjoy this story **

"How long is this going to take Twilight," said Rainbow Dash," I have to catch up with all my stunts if I ever want to be a part of the wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash was at Twilights house. She was helping Twilight with a project." Oh Rainbow Dash," said Twilight frustrated with her complaining," You offered to be my test subject." Rainbow Dash let out a sigh. "I know but I thought I would be here for a little while." Now it was twilights turn to sigh. "I'm almost done hold on," Twilight was rushing through the pages," okay done now let's test it." Twilight let out a beam of light from her horn. It rushed towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's eyes were going all over the place and she was trembling all over her body and then she past out.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dashes eyes were opening slowly. "What happened?" Rainbow Dash said weakly. "You just past out during the operation. You scared me half to death I thought I might have killed you or something." Rainbow Dash got up. "Are you okay?" Twilight told her. "Yeah just a little dizzy," said Rainbow Dash," I also feel different in some way." Twilight looked at her puzzled. "In what way?" "Well I feel taller, stronger," said Rainbow Dash," wow I feel great." Twilight was looking around Rainbow Dashes body and did notice that she got taller and stronger. "OH MY GOSH!" Twilight shouted. "What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well," Twilight said in a long tone," I might have accidentally turned you into a stallion." Rainbow Dash looked at her in shock. "You did what," Rainbow Dash said, "cant you change me back?" Twilight got her book of spells and browsed through it and couldn't find a spell to undo all this mess. "I am so sorry Rainbow Dash I didn't mean to I was just tryi…"

"I am now never going to become a mare again!" Tears were forming in Rainbow Dash's eyes. "I am sorry Rainbow Dash." Twilight said in regret.

"I am a stallion because of you!" Rainbow Dash shouted and then turned and flew out of the library. He flew to the clouds and lay their crying. "Come on Rainbow Dash pull yourself together," Rainbow Dash was wiping her face with her hooves," I mean, it can't be that bad being a boy. As long as I can still fly fast then I have nothing to worry about." Rainbow Dash got up and wiped her face down and then flew off. Rainbow dash was doing her stunts. After a while she noticed that she was actually faster than she was when she was a mare. Rainbow Dash was flying left and right in the sky doing sick moves that scootaloo always enjoyed. "Wait speaking of scootaloo I wonder if she past her flight test. I did teach her some moves and everything," Rainbow Dash was talking to herself, "I wonder what happens to the Pegasus who don't pass." Rainbow Dash just let that go and continued with her stunts. But then she remembered that Pinkie wanted her over to play. "I don't know if I should because I don't want to be turned into something else," Rainbow Dash said to herself," what am I talking about. Pinkie Pie don't have horns or wings. It's not like she needs wings or horns, she won't do anything with them." Rainbow Dash went to go see Pinkie Pie. When Rainbow Dash arrived at Sugar Cube Corner he knocked on the door and waited. Pinkie Pie opened the door and was excited to see Rainbow Dash. "Wow you've gotten taller," Pinkie was looking at him up and down," well at least there will be more for making cupcakes." Rainbow Dash was about to speak but then stopped when he heard cupcakes. "Wait we're baking today?" Rainbow Dash said. "Yup I chose it for this special day." Rainbow Dash looked away in the distance and was thinking about it. "Come on what if me or you died tomorrow and we never got to have fun with each other?" Pinkie Pie said. Rainbow Dash just stood up and said," Ok but just this last time."

"Yyaay!" Pinkie Pie shouted in cheer. Then she pulled out a cupcake for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash just looked at it puzzled. "I thought I was going to help you make them."

"Oh you are. I just made this one specially for you." Said Pinkie. Rainbow Dash just shrugged and took it and ate it whole. "Ok so now what?"

"Now you take a nap." Said Pinkie Pie. The blue Pegasus looked at the pink pony bewildered. Then he was starting to lose balance and then fell to the floor. The pink pony looked around at the busy filled town and dragged the motionless body into the shop.

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my first story. It turned out better than I expected it to be. So, yeah go ahead and criticize me if you want. It would actually be helpful if you do because it will help me a lot in my later chapters. So, yeah stay tuned in for the next few chapters. The later chapters start to get more action, maybe romance.**


	2. Derpy finds out

**A/N**

** Here is the second chapter of the story. Please enjoy it and feel free to comment. Again, this is my first story so criticizing is welcome. Anyway go on and read chapter two.**

Derpy was flying house to house delivering mail. Derpy was a mail mare. She was almost done with all the houses until she came up to a letter for Pinkie Pie. It was written in the front of it in big red letters "RL." Derpy looked at it confused. "What does RL mean?" said Derpy. She just shrugged and flew to Pinkie Pies anyway.

[Sugar Cube Corner]

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started," Pinkie stated gleefully. She bounded into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a cloth.

"Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!" Dash said urgently.

"Well duh, that's because you're tied down," chided Pinkie. "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that."

"But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."

"You are helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient?" Dash was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient?"

Pinkie giggled and responded "You, silly!"

[Derpy]

"Ok," said Derpy," I am here." Derpy was at the front of Sugar Cube Corner. As she stepped in she heard a scream of pain. She thought it was from outside so she continued on walking. "Hello,"Derpy shouted," Pinkie Pie are you here?" Derpy stepped in closer and then heard another scream of pain. 'Somebody must be in a lot of pain' Derpy thought. "Hello," Derpy said again."

[Pinkie Pie]

"Dash, you gotta stay still or I'll keep missing," scolded Pinkie as her friend howled.

Pinkie took another whack and hit her target. She swung again and again. Blood sprayed into the air, but Pinkie realized she wasn't getting anywhere. The blade just wasn't going through the bone.

"Hmm, I guess I forgot to sharpen it. I'll try something else," stated Pinkie matter-of-factly as she tossed the knife over her shoulder, embedding the blade in the table. Through the haze of pain and tears, Dash heard the sound of a metal box opening and closing.

"Got it! Say Dash, why do they call it a Ha…" Pinkie was interrupted with a voice that sounded familiar. "Is that Derpy?" said Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie heard the same voice say "hello" again and again. " I better go see what she wants," said Pinkie Pie," Hey dash! Stay put." The pink pony just started laughing. " I crack myself up sometimes with my jokes," said Pinkie Pie but then noticed Dash was crying and not laughing," well I think their funny." Pinkie Pie rushed up stairs. She peeked over the wall where only half of her body was visible.

"Oh, hi Derpy. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Pinkie I have a letter for. It says it is from some pony named RL."

Pinkie Pie's ears perked up." RL you said," asked Pinkie Pie," hold on for sec." Pinkie Pie hid behind the wall and grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off of her.

"May I see it please?" asked Pinkie

"Sure here you go."

"Thanks!" said Pinkie Pie as she hugged the envelope to her breasts.

"If you don't mind me asking but," asked Derpy," who is the pony who put RL?"

"He is the fastest and strongest Pegasus in all of equestrian," said Pinkie Pie," he owns a factory that I cannot tell you about." Derpy just stared at her and looked at a certain spot on her hair. "What is that on your hair?" asked Derpy. Pinkie Pie just looked up and wiped her hair with her hoof. It had blood on it. "Oh that is uumm," Pinkie Pie was hesitating, "it is, uh. Strawberries."

"Oh you're baking cupcakes?" said Derpy.

"Yeah special ones too," said Pinkie Pie," if you don't mind but I have to get back to baking cupcakes."

"Oh, can I help?" asked Derpy.

"Uumm, I usually like baking by myself and besides you wouldn't like to see these cupcakes their just all mushy and gooey."

[Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash was listening to the conversation. " Help." Said Rainbow Dash weakly. Rainbow dash was trying to find the energy to scream. "Please help." Said Rainbow Dash. He was trying to shout but couldn't. After many tries of shouting he finally found the energy to shout.

[Derpy and Pinkie]

"Please can I help you ba…" Derpy was interrupted by a shout of help.

"What was that?" Derpy said.

"Well, it looks like you have to go so bye." Said Pinkie Pie as she rushed down to continue with her work.

"Ok see you later I guess." Derpy then heard the shout for help again but then heard Pinkie Pie shout as well.

[Pinkie Pie]

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP OR ILL CUT YOUR TONGUE OFF!" shouted Pinkie Pie angrily.

"Are you trying to get me found out!?" said Pinkie Pie as she shoved a bunch of rags in Dash's mouth.

Dash just continued crying. He wished some pony would save him. He watched as Pinkie Pie got a hammer and a nail from the top of a pile of burning coal. Then he watched as Pinkie walked toward him with the hammer and nail. Pinkie Pie placed the nail over his fore hoof. "Pinkie Please!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

[Derpy]

Derpy was running down to where the scream was coming from and found a door and tried to open it but it was locked. She stepped back a couple feet and charged at the door. It didn't open but it loosened. Derpy kept on hitting the door back and forth with her side. After many tries it finally burst open and revealed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie Pie you better drop that equipment." Said Derpy in a serious tone.

Pinkie Pie just smiled in an mischievous way. "You? You challenge me?" Pinkie Pie let out a laugh.

Derpy found a metal tray on the ground, picked it up and threw it at Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie was too busy laughing that she didn't notice the tray till she opened her eyes and it hit her clean on the face.

"Alright," said Pinkie Pie touching the scratch then tray gave her on the face," now you're dead." Pinkie Pie went into an attack stance. Derpy did the same but with her wings in the air. Then they both charged at each other. Pinkie had a blade hidden behind her. She pulled it out and jabbed at Derpy's chest and…

**A/N**

**Wow I hate cliff** **hangers don't you? Well that's the second chapter stay tuned to see what happens to Derpy and Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. See you guys later.**


	3. Derpy vs Pinkie Pie

**A/N**

**Here is the third chapter of my first story. Hope you guys like it so far. Anyway, we left off with Derpy and Pinkie Pie charging at each other and Pinkie Pie jabbing a knife at Derpy so yeah. Read on to see what happens next.**

Derpy noticed the knife but she was already in the air and couldn't stop, so she tried her best to dodge. She moved a little but not enough. The knife was in her shoulder deep. Derpy wailed out in pain but she kicked off Pinkie Pie and got up. Derpy got the knife with her mouth and yanked it out of her shoulder. The cut had been bleeding and she was in a lot of pain. "Poor Derpy got hurt." said Pinkie Pie in joy.

"I won't let you kill Rainbow Dash!" shouted Derpy as she charged at Pinkie Pie again.

Pinkie jumped up and spun around and slammed Derpy's mouth with her back hooves. Derpy fell on the ground with her mouth and shoulder covered in blood. Then Derpy saw an Axe just about five yards away. She started to crawl toward it. Pinkie Pie was walking toward Derpy and picked up Derpy by the hair. "Aaaahhh. Pinkie Pie why are you doing this, "screamed Derpy," I always thought you were just a fun loving pony but you just turned out to be truly EVIL!" Derpy kicked Pinkie Pie's back hooves hard and made Pinkie Pie scream out in pain. Pinkie let go of Derpy's hair and Derpy went to the Axe, picked it up and swung at Pinkie Pie's stomach and it sank into her stomach. Pinkie Pie just fell backward onto the ground. Derpy went to Rainbow Dash and untied him and carried him out of Sugar Cube Corner. When they were outside they noticed that it was dark out. "We've been in that nightmare store for a while eh Rainbow Dash?" Derpy looked at Rainbow Dash who was limp and weak. They arrived at Derpy's house and they both went in. As soon as they went in Derpy lay Rainbow Dash on her bed carefully. Then went to go get medical bands and came back with a lot of medical bands. Derpy spent the next half hour cleaning and patching up Rainbow Dash's cuts. "Thank you Derpy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, it's nothing I have always had a cruuu," said Derpy," um I have always had fun with you is what I was going to say." Rainbow Dash looked at his wings. He let out a deep sigh. "I am sorry Rainbow Dash about your wings." Derpy said. "It's ok," said Rainbow Dash," I can't go home now that I know that there is a killer on the loose." Derpy just looked up and said "You can stay with me in my house." Rainbow Dash knew that she didn't have a choice. "Ok. Thanks again." Rainbow Dash said.

[Sugar Cube Corner]

Pinkie Pie lay on the ground. Then, she broke out of her shock that a pony escaped. She then just pulled the Axe out of her stomach and patched up her cut. Applebloom walked in. She saw Pinkie Pie on the floor. She rushed toward her. "Pinkie Pie are you ok?" asked Applebloom.

"Yeah."

Applebloom was all grown up now. She was now an adult. But, she still don't have a cutie mark. "Did a pony escape?" asked Applebloom.

"Yes they did." Said Pinkie Pie angrily.

"I will help you find them Pinkie Pie." Said Applebloom.

"I have a plan." assumed Pinkie Pie.

**A/N**

**There it is. The third chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned to see what the plan is and maybe see who "RL" is. Criticizing is welcome.**


	4. Pinkie Pie's plan

**A/N**

**This is the fourth chapter of the story. I have decided that I will tell you guys who "RL" is in this chapter. You have heard Pinkie Pie said he was the fastest and strongest Pegasus in all of equestrian. So read on to find out what the plan is and who "RL" is.**

Derpy came up stairs to her room to see Rainbow Dash sitting on her bed. Rainbow Dash was looking down at the floor with a frown. " Rainbow Dash are you okay?" asked Derpy.

"Yeah I just," Rainbow Dash looked at Derpy," I just don't know why Pinkie Pie would do this." Rainbow Dash was starting to cry. Derpy saw and came up to him and wiped his tears with her hooves. "Hey, it's ok." Said Derpy.

"Thanks Derpy." Said Rainbow Dash

" Your welcome. Say you've gotten taller." Said Derpy

Rainbow Dash just remembered her being a stallion. "Oh uumm," Rainbow Dash hesitated," I got turned into a stallion accidentally by Twilight and now there is no spell that can undo it."

Derpy just looked at him. "oh." Said Derpy.

Rainbow Dash just lowered his head. " I am getting tired," said Rainbow Dash," maybe I should go to sleep. I will sleep on your couch downstairs so you can sleep in your own bed."

"Oh no, you don't have to," said Derpy," you can sleep with me if you want to."

Rainbow Dash just thought for a second. " Oh that's ok. I don't want you to feel uncomfo…" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a warm touch on his lips. Derpy had kissed him. Rainbow Dash just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Their lips were locked for a while then Derpy removed her lips from his.

Rainbow Dash just blushed. "So, do you want to sleep up here with me? Asked Derpy. Rainbow Dash just kept blushing. "Sure." Rainbow Dash said.

[Pinkie Pie and Applebloom]

"Are we almost there?" Applebloom said.

"Yeah we're here." Protested Pinkie Pie.

They came up to two big front doors. "Holt!" said a pony in a black.

" I am here to see Rainbow Light."

"Ah, Rainbow Light you say," said the black pony," sorry he is not here at this moment." Pinkie Pie just stared at the pony and picked him up by the neck.

"Do you know who I am?" said Pinkie Pie.

"No," said the black pony gasping for breath.

"I am Pinkie Pie."

"Wait you are? You are Rainbow Light's marefriend."

Pinkie Pie let go. The black pony was breathing heavily. "You could have just said that without nearly killing me." said the black pony. He signaled for Pinkie and Applebloom to follow. He led them to the highest room. He opened the door and it showed a rainbow Pegasus with a scar on his eye and a chipped wing.

"Hey Rainbow Light." Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Light looked up and saw Pinkie Pie. " Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow Light," I was worried that you died. I heard about that pony that escaped. Nopony has ever escaped your presence. I was worried when I heard about the Axe going into your stomach!"

"Hey. It's ok." Pinkie Pie said.

"Was it my little sister Rainbow Dash?" said Rainbow Light in a serious tone.

" Rainbow Dash is not a mare anymore. She was turned into a stallion." said Pinkie Pie.

" So now Rainbow Dash is my little brother. I am still the fastest Pegasus in equestria."

"Yeah I know. Say can you help me with something.?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"What?"

"Well there is this one Pegasus who helped Rainbow Dash escape and she is the one who hit me with that Axe. So I just wanted to know if you can trick her into thinking that you are Rainbow Dash. And then lead her to the Ever free forest and I will kill her from there. If you are not busy tomorrow that is. You know with the Rainbow Factory?"

"No, I am not busy tomorrow."

"Ssooo?"

"Yeah I will help you."

"Thanks."

"So. When do we leave?" said Rainbow Light mischievously.

**A/N**

**Rainbow Light is Rainbow Dashes older brother. He is bigger, faster, and way stronger than Rainbow Dash. He will battle Rainbow Dash in a different story. Not this one. So yeah here is chapter four. Hope you guys enjoyed it as with the rest of the story. Stay tuned to see what happens to Derpy at the Everfree Forest.**


	5. Everfree Forest

**A/N**

**Here is the third chapter of the story. Please leave a review or your opinion of how the story is. So please go ahead and read on to see what happens to Derpy. Please enjoy.**

[Derpy]

"Hi Carrot Top how are you today?" asked Derpy. Derpy was shopping for food.

"Good," said Carrot Top," and you?"

"Good. Just need to buy food," said Derpy," I am taking care of a friend."

"You are so sweet Derpy. I never see ponies that would take care of one another like you do for other ponies." Stated Carrot Top.

"Thanks. Well it's getting dark out I have to go back and check up on my friend." Derpy said.

"Ok well have a good night." Carrot Top said.

[Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, and Rainbow Light were near the forest watching Derpy.

"So this is the Pegasus that helped Rainbow Dash escape," said Rainbow Light," she is a fine looking one."

" Yeah. She used to be cross eyed and everything. But I guess she got fixed." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Or maybe it was a disguise." Rainbow Light said.

"Shh. There she goes. That's the signal go, go, go." Pinkie Pie said. Rainbow Light got up and flew to Derpy. He hid behind a wall and hid his wings so it looks like he doesn't have any. He walks up to Derpy.

"Hey Blinky." Said Rainbow Light. Derpy jumped up and turned around and saw Rainbow Light.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash. You shouldn't be out here you should be resting in bed. And did you call me Blinky?" Derpy said.

"What? No I didn't I said Derpy." Rainbow Light said.

"Oh cause it sounded like you said Blinky."

"No. No I didn't." Rainbow Light said hesitantly.

"Sorry I thought you did."

"Hey do you want to go to the Everfree Forest and get some fresh air?" asked Rainbow Light.

"I don't know. I mean we have to go home and get some rest and besides," said Derpy," Pinkie Pie is looking for you and me."

"It's ok we will only be there for a little while. Please?" Rainbow Light said.

"Oh ok." Said Derpy. They walked for a while and arrived at the Everfree forest. Right when they walked in Rainbow Light abandoned Derpy.

[Pinkie Pie]

"There she is." Pinkie Pie was looking at Derpy. Then she hid into the shadows behind Derpy.

"Hello?" said Derpy.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie shouted while charging at Derpy. Pinkie Pie came up to Derpy and knocked her on her side. Derpy just looked up at the pink pony who was holding her down on her back.

"Did you miss me?" said Pinkie Pie mischievously. Pinkie Pie took a knife out and shoved it in Derpy's gut and twisted the knife. Derpy screamed in pain. Derpy tried to kick Pinkie Pie off but couldn't. Pinkie Pie took the knife out and jabbed it again at Derpy's gut. Derpy was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then, Derpy found the energy to kick off Pinkie Pie. Derpy ran as fast as she could away from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was running behind her. Derpy turned around a corner and lost Pinkie Pie. Derpy kept on running and then she found herself on the ground. She bumped into Applebloom and they were both on the ground. Applebloom pretended that she was getting chased by Pinkie Pie too.

"Hey Derpy. Something is wrong with Pinkie Pie," Applebloom said," she is trying to cut me up with a knife."

"Same with me but she cut me a couple times. Follow me." Said Derpy holding her stomach in pain.

"No, No, No follow me. I know a secret way." said Applebloom. Derpy just nodded and followed. They turned around a couple corners. "This way." Suggested Applebloom. Derpy followed Applebloom into an alley.

"What are we doing here?" asked Derpy. Applebloom turned around to face Derpy. "I am so sorry for this Derpy but…" Said Applebloom. Derpy felt a sharp object pierce through her chest. Derpy let out a little whimper.

"You will not interfere with my work this time," said Pinkie Pie," you will die today." Pinkie Pie pushed the blade in more deeper. Derpy just screamed and fell to the ground. Pinkie Pie was pointing at Derpy's neck getting ready to finish her off. "Goodbye Rainbow Dash." Derpy whispered to herself. But, just before Derpy heard the sound of the blade coming down she heard a body slam into a wall. Rainbow Dash had been there and threw Pinkie Pie into a wall.

"Come on Derpy lets go." Rainbow Dash said. Derpy got up and they ran away. Rainbow Dash picked up Derpy and put her on his back and they ran to Derpy's house. They were almost there and Pinkie Pie was right behind them. They finally arrived at Derpy's house after a long run. They went in and locked all the doors, windows and closed the blinds from every window. Derpy was crying in Rainbow Dash's shoulders. "It's ok Derpy I am here. I am here there is no reason to be afraid." Said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash saw the cuts and went to get patches to patch them up.

"Wow you sure got cut up bad." said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was patching the last of Derpy's cuts.

"Why'd you leave me Rainbow Dash?" said Derpy.

"What do you mean left you?" asked Rainbow Dash

"I saw you," said Derpy," you told me that we should go in the Everfree Forest and get some fresh air." Rainbow Dash just looked at her.

"What do you mean," asked Rainbow Dash," I was here this whole time. You were out too long and I got worried so I went to go find you. When I walked outside I saw a Pegasus fly away to the clouds and the Pegasus was flying from Everfree Forest so I went there. Then I saw Pinkie Pie running into the shadows in an Alley. Then I saw you and Applebloom there as well and that is when I came to help because I knew that you would be in trouble."

"Then who was the Rainbow Pegasus that fooled me into thinking he was you and told me that we should go to the Everfree Forest?" asked Derpy.

"Wait. The Pegasus was a rainbow Pegasus like me?"

"Yes and bigger."

"Oh no," said Rainbow Dash," Did he have a scar on his eye?"

"Yes"

"That is my older brother Rainbow Light."

"Rainbow Light? Huh! The pony who put "RL" on the envelope that I gave Pinkie Pie!"

"Yeah he was the pony with you that told you to come to the Everfree Forest. He is helping Pinkie Pie." Said Rainbow Dash. Derpy was thinking for a sec. "Oh yeah and Pinkie Pie said that he owned a factory. But she said that she couldn't tell me about it."

"A factory?" asked Rainbow Dash puzzled.

"Yeah a factory." Repeated Derpy.

" I don't know anything about a factory. Well Pinkie Pie won't stop until she gets me." Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash yawned and saw Derpy do the same. Then Rainbow Dash picked her up and put her on his back and carried her upstairs. Rainbow Dash put her on the bed and then lay down with her. They both fell asleep as soon as they touched the bed.

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Stay tuned to see what Pinkie Pie will do next. And will Rainbow Dash survive.**


	6. Threat to Ponyville

**A/N**

**Hey guys, here is the sixth chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Read on ahead to see what happens next. Criticizing is welcome as well. Oh and DiStUrBeD****72, thanks for the advice on making a better story and adding more details.**

[Derpy's house]

Derpy was awake getting ready to deliver mail. Derpy put on her hat and her bag that holds the mail. "Rainbow Dash I have to go and deliver mail," shouted Derpy," I will be back in a bit! Derpy walked to the door and opened it. "Ok!" Rainbow Dash shouted back. Rainbow Dash was coming down stairs.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Maybe for fifteen minutes or so," said Derpy," I don't have a lot of letters to deliver." Then, a letter came in through the mail slot on the door. It was all red and had big bold black letters written on it;

** "You and Rainbow Dash will pay for this. We will launch an army to Ponyville. You and all your friends along with Ponyville will fall. If I were you I would just pack all my things and get the hell out of there. No pony can survive or defeat my army."**

"Rainbow Dash," Derpy said," come and take a look at this." Rainbow Dash walked over to Derpy. Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped. "We have to tell every pony about Pinkie Pie and the army she is gathering." Derpy had said. Rainbow Dash just gave her a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Derpy said.

"Well, do you think that any pony would believe us?"

"They have to," Derpy said," Pinkie Pie isn't afraid of killing her own friends. She will launch a whole army. Plus… you can just show them that your wings and cutie mark are no longer on you and if that don't work then show them Pinkie Pie's place." Rainbow Dash thought for a minute. Then he looked where his wings used to be.

"Ok."

They both walked outside and found Twilight and her friends all except Pinkie Pie talking to each other. Then, Twilight looked up and saw Rainbow Dash and Derpy walking together. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. Twilight's friends turned around. Then, they rushed towards him.

"How is it being a stallion?"

"Are you ok?"

"How are you?"

"Is it hard being a stallion?"

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight kept asking him a bunch of questions. Rainbow Dash was trying to speak but couldn't because they kept asking questions and not letting him speak. Twilight saw that he was trying to talk so she told the others to quiet down. Then she signaled for Rainbow dash to go ahead and speak. Rainbow Dash looked around and saw that every pony was gathered around them. Derpy and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and then back to Twilight.

"I have something to tell every pony. It's about Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said," she is an evil pony. She tried to kill me and Derpy." All the other ponies just whispered to each other '_Yeah right_'.

"Come on Dash stop lying." Applejack said. Then, every pony just looked at Rainbow Dash and Derpy. Then, Rainbow Dash reached for his patched wings and took off the medical bands. It showed his completely cut off wings. Every pony just gasped in horror, some threw up on the floor.

"She did that," Twilight yelled," but she wouldn't do anything like that."

"But, she did and we just got a letter from her this morning." Derpy said pulling out the letter. Then Derpy showed Twilight the letter. Twilight read it out loud.

"**You and Rainbow Dash will pay for this. We will launch an army to Ponyville. You and all your friends along with Ponyville will fall. If I were you I would just pack all my things and get the hell out of there. No pony can survive or defeat my army."**

Twilight just looked around to see every pony's mouth open. Then, Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. "Can you prove that this was Pinkie Pie's doing?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. Then he signaled for every pony to follow him. He took them to Sugar Cube Corner. He walked in and looked around to see if Pinkie Pie or some pony is hiding and waiting for him. It was clear and then he continued on walking. He took every pony into the little room where he was tortured. Twilight just looked at it in shock and horror. The others did the same.

"I don't believe it," Rarity said in disbelief," Pinkie Pie has been doing this for years and we didn't know it till now." Rarity was looking at all the things hung up on the walls. After a long time looking at all the things in the room every pony walked back outside. Then, they all gathered around Rainbow Dash again.

"Oh and Applejack," Derpy said," your little sister Applebloom is working with Pinkie Pie as well." Now every pony looked at Applejack.

"What," Applejack said shocked," that can't be true."

"Sorry Aj," Derpy said," it's true. I know because she helped Pinkie Pie ambush me last night and she helped Pinkie Pie kill ponies." Applejack had her jaw open. Then Rarity patted her on the back.

"When is the Pinkie Pie going to launch her army?" a pony asked from the crowd.

"Well," Derpy said looking around the envelope trying to find a hidden note or something. Then, she found a flap. She pulled it and a little note fell out, she read aloud,

"**I will launch my army next month. That will give you time to pack all your things and leave. Have a nice life if you live that is."**

Then every pony gasped in horror. "Next month?" a pony called out. Then the pony that asked when the army was going to be launched walked to Rainbow Dash. The pony was all white, wears a black hat, has long black hair that covers his eyes completely, and he wear a black cape that covered his whole body.

"So are you just going to leave and abandon Ponyville," the pony said," or are you going to stand up and fight. I have been watching all you ponies and you guys have enough ponies to fight off Pinkie's army. Well she aint Pinkie no more. She now goes by the name Pinkamena Diane Pie. But I have seen her army. Pinkamena is the leader and Applebloom is the second in command or the chief. I will help you guys fight off the army. So will Princess Celestia and Luna. I have contacted them already. I have told them about Pinkamena already. But, she is getting help from some Pegasus that looked like you Rainbow Dash. Also, I am a higher class level than Princess Celestia."

"That's impossible," Twilight said," you're just a regular pony." But then the pony took off his black coat and he stretched his wings out and took off his hat to show his horn. Then, Twilight looked at him in aw.

"So are you going to fight or leave?" the pony asked again.

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it the sixth story. Once again thank you DiStUrBeD72 for the advice. Hope you liked the story so far. I hope all you readers enjoyed this story. Well stay tuned to see what will happen next.**


	7. Meet Nightcore and Jigsaw

**A/N**

**Hey you guys. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Read on to see what will happen next. So yeah, hope you enjoy.**

[Rainbow Dash]

"Well, I don't know," Rainbow Dash said," I mean. What if the other ponies don't fight, then what? Plus, I can't fight without my wings." The white alicorn just looked at him.

[The white alicorn]

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot!" the white alicorn said. Then, he flew to Rainbow Dash so fast he picked him up and knocked him down. The other ponies just watched in horror as the white alicorn's horn lit up. Rainbow Dash looked up at him in shock. The alicorn's horn shot a beam at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash closed his eyes. Derpy rushed toward the alicorn in anger. So did Twilight and her friends. Then, an all black alicorn with a cape on flew in front of them and used his magic to push all the ponies away with a powerful force. The alicorn had a black mask on. He took it off and it showed the black alicorn's face. Twilight saw his face, 'He's so hansom' she thought.

"Calm down," the black alicorn whispered in all their heads," he is just creating Rainbow Dash's wings again." Then Derpy just looked at Twilight. Twilight just told her to believe the alicorn. The black alicorn heard this and then he let go of all the ponies. The white alicorn was finishing up. Then he got off of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked at his side and saw that his wings were back. Rainbow Dash's eyes opened wide.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My special ability is healing," the white alicorn said," I can heal almost anything that there is."

"Thanks." said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem."

[The black alicorn]

"Brother we must leave soon," said the black alicorn," Princess Celestia wants us to be back at Canterlot in a bit." The black alicorn turned around to see Twilight looking at him. Twilight looked back to look at her friends. The black alicorn turned around with his eyes still on her curious.

"Ok." said the white alicorn. He turned back to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked back at him. "I need to know if you will fight. If you don't, then that's ok because we will." The black alicorn walked to the white alicorn.

"We're brothers. We must stick together." said the black alicorn.

"We have been looking for Pinkamena for a long time," the white alicorn said," she killed our parents and she fed them to us and we didn't even know. Till we went home and found them in pieces." The black alicorn just had a sad look on his face. Twilight felt sorry for them and then she stood up tall.

[Twilight]

"I will help fight off the army."

[Derpy]

"So will I!"

[Rarity]

"Me too."

[Fluttershy]

"I will be hiding."

[Applejack]

"I will fight for Ponyville."

Then all of the ponies that lived in Ponyville gathered around and was willing to help save Ponyville. The two brothers looked at each other in success. Then they told all of Ponyville to quiet down. After the crowd stopped talking, the oldest brother which was the white alicorn told all of the ponies to get ready for the day the army is launched. Then he told them that he would stay to make sure that all the ponies are safe until the war. After the speech was done, all the ponies started training. Twilight walked up to the black alicorn and got his attention.

[Twilight]

"Hey," Twilight said," thanks for helping us out with the war. Also, I am so sorry about your parents." The black alicorn looked at Twilight with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, and it's Twilight right?" said the black alicorn.

"Yes sir."

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about earlier. You were staring at me in a weird way. Did I scare you or something?" Twilight just looked up at him.

"No sir."

"Sir? You don't have to call me that."

"Sorry. What's your name?"

"My name is nightcore."

"Oh. What's your special ability?"

"I usually help Princess Luna with the night. I am supposed to keep things in place and if she has a hard time with raising the moon then I help her. But, when I don't do that than I just guard Canterlot." Nightcore said.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Jigsaw." said Nightcore.

"That's a nice name." Twilight said.

"Yeah. So do you have any brothers, sisters, or pets?" asked Nightcore.

"Yeah I have a brother," Twilight said," his name is Shining Armor." Nightcore looked up.

"I know Shining Armor," said Nightcore," he is a soldier at Canterlot." Nightcore just looked at Twilight. Then, he asked one last question.

"Where are your parents?" asked Nightcore. Twilight just looked down with a sad look on her face.

"They were killed by some pony," said Twilight," he was scary looking. My parents hid me in the closet. I heard them say who are you and what do you want? Then I heard the strange pony say in a very deep and vile voice 'I am Bonerip and I want your souls.' And then I just heard a scream and that was the last I ever heard from them." Nightcore just looked at her, wishing he never asked. Then he wiped her tears.

"Come on," Nightcore said lifting her off the ground," I'll take you on a ride to help you relax." He lifted her up off the ground and flew away. He took her to places around Ponyville. Then they saw a water fall and Twilight looked at it. He saw her looking at it and then he smiled and flew towards it and went through it getting them both wet. Then he flew her to the top of the water fall and put her on land. She looked down the water fall. Nightcore crept backward and then he ran towards Twilight and he grabbed her and they both went sliding down the water fall. Twilight just gasped and held on tight to Nightcore and they fell into the water. Twilight popped out of the water breathing heavily. Nightcore crawled out with his hair all over his face and with a smile on his face. Twilight just giggled and pushed him back in the water. Then he grabbed her just before he went in and took her with him. Twilight laughed. They were splashing each other back and forth having fun. Nightcore picked up twilight and splashed her in the water. After a while of playing in the water they were done and they lay down on the grass together looking up at the stars.

"Nightcore," Twilight said," you're not like other alicorns. You're different than the others. Not by age. But, by the way you treat others." Twilight looked at Nightcore. Nightcore looked back at her.

"Well I am nicer than most alicorns and I get most ponies than other alicorns do as well. I am your age Twilight maybe one year older." Nightcore said. Twilight looked at him.

"Well," said Nightcore," it's getting late we should get back to Ponyville." Twilight just nodded and rolled over and got up. Nightcore did the same and then he flew over her and picked her up. They flew for about ten minutes until they got back to Ponyville. Nightcore took Twilight back to the library and took her to her bed. Spike was asleep on the floor. Spike was all grown up like Applebloom and her friends. He was twice the size Twilight was. But he was still Twilights little helper. Nightcore covered Twilight up with her blanket and then he told her goodnight and flew out. He went to his tent to rest. His brother was already asleep. Nightcore lay down on his bed and turned off the light and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Well there is the seventh chapter of the story. Jigsaw, Nightcore, and Rainbow Light are my OC's. So is Bonerip but well get to him in a different story. Besides that, I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later.**


	8. Change Of Plans

**A/N**

**Hey you guys. Here is the eighth chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy. Read on to see what happens next.**

[Pinkie Pie]

"Well," said Pinkie Pie," we are ready to invade Ponyville but we are giving Rainbow Dash time to leave. But, what he doesn't know is that there is an ambush waiting for him." Applebloom was listening to Pinkie Pie.

"Ah heard that Rainbow Dash didn't leave. He actually told every pony that we are stone cold killers," Applebloom said," he and Derpy made an army of their own. They got all of Ponyville to fight with the help of two alicorns."

"Are the alicorns black and white?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"That's what I heard." said Applebloom.

"They want their revenge on me for feeding them their own parents," Pinkie Pie laughed," and they didn't know till like, an hour after I left." Pinkie Pie just had a grin on her face. Applebloom was laughing when she heard about the whole parent situation. Then Pinkie Pie stood up.

"Our army is ready," Pinkie Pie stated," since Rainbow Dash isn't going to leave Ponyville. Why should we wait for her to pack all her things and leave? Tell the troops to put on their armor and to get some rest. We leave at dusk."

"Yes Pinkie Pie." said Applebloom. In the shadows, Nightcore was spying on them. Pinkie Pie sensed him and looked up at him. Nightcore was too busy watching the troops get on all their armor. Their armor was all black with purple out lines. Their helmet had eyes which glow bright purple. The armor had an installment of electricity. Electricity was all around their armor which was an advantage. So every time a pony tries to strike the armor the pony will hurt themselves and not the pony inside of it.

"I must find out a way how to disable their electricity system." Nightcore said. Nightcore turned around. Pinkie Pie was right behind him staring at him with a grin on her face. Nightcore saw her and flinched back. He got into an attack stance with wings up in the air. Pinkie Pie didn't though, she just tilted her head. Nightcore looked back and then stood up and flew off into the sky.

"Get that alicorn!" Pinkie Pie shouted. All the troops looked up and saw the alicorn. The ponies with horns shot beams at him. He dodged all the beams and flew away toward the direction of Ponyville.

All the Pegasus flew toward him. Nightcore shot a beam at the pegasus. They all dodged it. Nightcore flew in loops trying to loose the hostile pegasus. Pinkie Pie saw that she was getting nowhere so she went in her tent and looked for a potion that Rainbow Light made her. Pinkie Pie remembered what he told her when he first gave it to her;

"**This potion will give you the power of an alicorn. But, without the use of wings and horns, you can fly without wings and use magic without horns. Drink this before the war, it will make you unstoppable."**

Pinkie Pie opened the top and drank the whole thing.

[Nightcore]

He was flying all over the place dodging all the beams from the horns and the strikes from the pegasus. He kicked one pegasus in the face. The pegasus fell to the floor but the armor electrified Nightcore. Nightcore fell to the ground as well. He landed with a hard thud. Then he got back up and took off to the sky again. But then he felt a force pull him down. He fell on the ground again but this time he was unable to move. Pinkie Pie had him pinned down on the ground.

"How are you doing this?" Nightcore asked.

"I now have the power of an alicorn," said Pinkie Pie," I can fly and use magic without wings or horns. So now, I will kill you slowly and painfully." Pinkie Pie stomped the ground and pink smoke came out of the ground and spread into seven parts. Two grabbed the back legs, two grabbed the front legs, the other three gripped Nightcore's wings and horn. Then Pinkie Pie stood up on her hind legs and put her two front hooves together. Then, she moved her front hooves in different directions so that it looks like she is stretching out an object. Nightcore saw this. He was confused but then felt his whole body being pulled apart in separate ways. Nightcore closed his eyes and screamed out in pain. The pink smoke was pulling his legs from his body. It did the same with his horn and wings. He felt his skin start to rip and tear. Nightcore screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he felt it stop. He opened his eyes. His brother Jigsaw hit Pinkie Pie with a powerful force it shot her back a couple of feet. Jigsaw picked up Nightcore.

"Can you still fly?" asked Jigsaw.

"Yeah," Nightcore said," their still on my body." Nightcore and Jigsaw opened their wings and took off.

[Ponyville]

Rainbow Dash was with Derpy training other pegasus for the war. Twilight and her friends were doing the same but then stopped when they saw Nightcore and Jigsaw flying toward Ponyville. Twilight was relieved to see Nightcore was still alive. When the two brothers landed, Nightcore fell to the ground. Jigsaw helped him up. Nightcore was nearly pulled apart into pieces by Pinkies Pie's spell. Jigsaw took him to the tent and lay him down on his bed. Twilight rushed in and saw Nightcore in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie Pie did a spell which was pulling him apart in different directions." replied Jigsaw.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yeah," said Jigsaw," I can heal him." Twilight just nodded and walked back out. After about fifteen minutes Nightcore walked out with his brother. Nightcore called every pony to come and meet up together. Every pony came and gathered around.

"Greetings every pony. Have you been training hard," said Nightcore," I was spying on the enemy enough for me to hear that they have had a change in plans. They will be coming at dusk tonight. I hope that every pony is ready." Then every pony just cheered and shouted in cheer signaling that they are more than ready.

"Also, the enemies armor can't be touched," Nightcore said," it is surrounded by an electrical field. So all of you who have a horn. Set up a field that will disable their armor all around Ponyville and inside of it as well. I will teach you how." Nightcore finished and then called for all the ponies who have a horn to follow him. An hour past and all the ponies with horns learned the spell. Nightcore then looked up at the sky and the sun was fully down and the moon started coming up. Then Nightcore heard a loud scream from far away. He flew up and saw Pinkie Pie's army. He flew back down and he shot a very bright light in the sky which woke every pony up in Ponyville.

"The army is near," Nightcore screamed," get up and get ready. Pinkie Pie's army is here." Every pony was out of their houses and got on their armor. Then they saw the army. "Get ready!" screamed Jigsaw. Pinkie Pie's army was getting closer but then stopped. 'Here we go' Derpy said in her head.

**A/N**

**Well there is the eighth chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see the war next chapter. Criticizing is welcome. Alright see you guys later.**


	9. The war

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry for not posting a chapter for so long. I was busy with parties and you know, the whole Happy New Year thing. Happy New Year every pony. So read on to see what happens next. Enjoy.**

[Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie was standing in front of her army smiling wickedly at Ponyville. She was stomping her hoof on the ground ferociously. Applebloom was looking around trying to find her older sister in the crowd.

"I got my older sister k Pinkie Pie." Applebloom said.

"No problem," said Pinkie Pie," I got Rainbow Dash and Derpy and any pony that stands in my way. Send the underponies."

"Right away." said Applebloom signaling the ponies. The ponies just shouted out these words," Down you go Ponyville" then they all jumped up and twisted like a screw in the ground. They were underground making their way to Ponyville.

[Ponyville]

"Get ready to fight for Ponyville!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Derpy looked at Rainbow Dash with a worried look. Rainbow Dash looked back at her. They both were looking at each other until a hoof popped out of the ground and grabbed Derpy's leg and pulled her down to where she couldn't move. The hoof went back in then the pony popped out of the ground and pulled out a spear.

The pony in black armor jabbed the spear at Derpy. Rainbow Dash kicked and broke the spear. Then Rainbow Dash kicked the pony but got electrocuted. He forgot about the electric armor. Twilight saw what had happened and also remembered about the electric armor. Then Twilight's horn glowed bright purple and then a circle surrounded Ponyville. The ponies armor got disabled but didn't even notice. Derpy stepped in front of Rainbow Dash looking at the black pony with an angry expression. The pony laughed and just stood tall. Derpy did a back flip and kicked the pony straight in the face. The pony fell down and was shocked that his armor didn't work. Derpy picked up his spear and walked up to the pony. She looked at the pony for five seconds then jabbed the spear at the ponies head and killed him.

[Pinkie Pie]

"Attack!" yelled Pinkie Pie. All the ponies started charging at Ponyville. Some flew, some ran, and some went underground. Pinkie Pie was in front of all the ponies. The first pony that challenged Pinkie Pie was green and died in a blink of an eye by Pinkie Pie's magic. All the ponies in Ponyville who had a horn used the spell that disabled the pony's armor. The ponies fought for their lives. Applejack was bucking all the ponies that were fighting her. Applebloom was cutting up all the ponies that challenged her. Then she was looking around and saw Applejack. She started walking toward Applejack. Applejack was fighting from left to right. Then she turned around to face Applebloom. Applejack didn't know it was her. She swung her front hoof at Applebloom. Applebloom just moved from the side and bucked Applejack on the bottom of her chin and sent Applejack flying five feet away.

"You might be tougher than the others." said Applejack. Applebloom just shrugged and pulled out a sword. Applejack found a sword lying on the ground and then picked it up.

[Derpy]

She was surrounded by black ponies. She was trapped. Then a pony charged at her. She jumped up and the pony missed. Then two more charged at her. She grabbed one from the head and threw him at the other one. Then she got knocked down by another pony. She got pinned and couldn't move. Rainbow Dash flew in and knocked them all off Derpy. Rainbow Dash flipped over one of the ponies and crushed his head. Rainbow Dash then threw them in the sky and Twilight shot a beam at all the ponies that Rainbow Dash threw and they all exploded.

"They keep on coming!" shouted Derpy. Rainbow Dash looked to the side and saw a lot more coming. Rainbow Dash looked down at Derpy and then helped her up. But, a beam hit Rainbow Dash on the side and sent her through a wall. Derpy looked at where the beam had come from and saw Pinkie Pie smiling. Then Derpy got up but got shot back by the same beam. Derpy hit a wall hard and her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

[Applejack]

She was on the ground holding her stomach that Applebloom had cut with a sword. Applejack looked at her hoof, it was covered in blood. Applebloom was slowly walking to Applejack. Applejack was reaching for the sword but then felt a sharp pain on her stomach. Applebloom kicked Applejack in the spot where her wound was. Applebloom picked up a spear and looked at Applejack. Applejack looked back at her with a sad look on her face. Applebloom just smiled and readied the spear. But then a puff of smoke came. A pony threw a smoke potion which exploded on the ground. Applebloom just closed her eyes and when she opened them Applejack was gone. She just stomped at the ground in anger.

[Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie picked up Derpy who was knocked out. Pinkie Pie made a knife with her magic and held it up against Derpy's neck. Rainbow Dash got up and saw Pinkie Pie holding up Derpy. Rainbow Dash got angry and flew fast at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie looked to the left and saw the charging rainbow pegasus. She just jumped up and took to the sky. Rainbow Dash stopped and looked up at Pinkie Pie in shock.

"How could you fly with no wings?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's my personal biz." said Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash just opened his wings and flew at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie flew away. Rainbow Dash was flying fast in anger. Pinkie Pie just sped up. Rainbow Dash closed his eyes and opened them with an angry expression on his face. Rainbow Dash was catching up to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie just kept on speeding up. Rainbow Dash was going so fast that his mouth was squiggly and his eyes were squinting. Then he did a Sonic Rainboom. All the ponies that were fighting fell to the ground. Pinkie Pie just looked behind her and then got tackled by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash flew Pinkie Pie through a couple walls before falling to the ground.

[Applejack]

Applejack was on the ground by the Sonic Rainboom. Applejack got up and picked up a sword with her hoof and charged at the ponies with black armor. She slashed one in the face and another on the chest. She was killing every pony that she came up to. Some of the ponies jumped on the back of Applejack. She knocked them off of her back. Applebloom was watching from a distance. Applejack was too busy fighting off the ponies that Applebloom could sneak attack her. Applebloom saw that she had an advantage of killing her older sister. So, she walked toward Applejack and grabbed a spear. Applejack was hit in the face by a hoof. Applejack fell to the ground and was pinned down. The ponies held on for a short while until Applejack broke free.

**[Try to picture this in slow motion]**

Applebloom readied the spear and jabbed it at the back of Applejack's head. Applejack had her mouth open. The spear had gone through the back of Applejack's head to the mouth. The tip of the spear could be seen going through Applejack's mouth. Applejack stood there for a minute and fell to her side on the ground. Applejack looked up and heard Applebloom say," Goodbye big sis." Then Applejack closed her eyes with a single tear streaming down her cheek. Then that was the end of Applejack.

**[End of Slow-mo]**

[Derpy]

Derpy opened her eyes to see Rainbow Dash on the ground with his eyes closed and cuts all over his body. Derpy gasped and struggled to get up. Once she got up she ran to Rainbow Dash and looked at the motionless body. She picked up his head.

"Dash wake up," said Derpy," Dash come on don't die on me." Dash opened his eyes. Derpy smiled and looked at him for a while. Dash got up and looked around at the war going on.

"We have to go and stop Pinkie Pie!" said Derpy. They got up and got back in the war.

[Pinkie Pie]

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Pinkie Pie as she chased a pony down to an alley. Then she shot a beam at the pony and then the pony exploded. Pinkie Pie landed at the puddle of blood and started splashing.

"Hey Pinkie Pie!" a voice yelled behind her. She looked up and turned around to face Derpy and Rainbow Dash.

"Aaah," said Pinkie Pie in pleasure," you came to have some more fun?"

"Aren't you up for some fun." said Rainbow Dash angrily.

**A/N**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Anyway here is the ninth chapter of the story. Once again, Happy New Year every pony. Stay tuned to read the rest of the war. See you Grim dark Bronies and Pegasisters. Brohoof!**


	10. The End of Time

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry if you didn't like Applejack dying in the last chapter. I will make it up to you somehow. Anyway read on to see what happens in the rest of the war. This will be the last chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

[Pinkie Pie]

"I see your wings are back," said Pinkie Pie," almost as pretty as your old ones." Pinkie Pie held up a pair of blue wings. Rainbow Dash gasped. Then he looked at his new wings.

"You just noticed that?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No I just didn't have time to tell you because of all the ponies I killed and you couldn't save them." said Pinkie Pie. Then a beam hit her on the face. Nightcore had shot her in the face. Then he shot again and again till she fell to the ground. After many hits Pinkie Pie finally fell down to the ground. Nightcore walked up to Pinkie Pie who wasn't moving.

"Are you two alright?" asked Nightcore.

"Yeah we're fine." said Derpy.

"Is she dead?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm pretty sure." said Nightcore moving the body back and forth. Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and then she shot a force that pushed the three ponies away. Then pink smoke came from the ground and circled around Pinkie Pie. Black armor formed around the pink pony.

"You really think you can defeat me," said Pinkie Pie," I am unstoppable. My army and I will destroy Ponyville." Then two beams shot down at Ponyville. One was a gold color and the other was dark purple. Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came down. Celestia looked up at the war. Then she saw her servant Nightcore being thrown around by Pinkie Pie. Luna saw that as well and charged at Pinkie Pie. Celestia followed. Before they hit Pinkie Pie Celestia shot a gold beam that divided into many more and went towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie stopped where she was and turned around and did the same as Celestia did. The beams collided and created an explosion. Celestia shielded her eyes with her wings and hoof. When she moved her wings and hoof away she saw nothing but Pinkie Pie's face smiling. Celestia jerked back but then got tackled by Pinkie Pie.

"Tia!" Luna screamed. Then she ran to help Princess Celestia. Luna hit Pinkie Pie off of Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie back flipped in the air and kicked Princess Luna in the face. Luna turned away in pain holding her face with her left hoof. Nightcore Jigsaw then came and picked up Pinkie Pie and threw her at the ground. Instead of hitting the ground Pinkie Pie went through it. All the ponies were confused. They were looking left to right trying to spot her. Then a set of pink hooves came out of the ground and grabbed Princess Luna's front hooves and pulled her underground.

"Help me!" Luna screamed before completely going underground. Princess Celestia ran towards the spot where Luna was dragged underground.

"Luna," Celestia called," Luna. Little sister!" Then Nightcore came and his horn started to glow. He made a spell to bring Luna back to the surface. Luna popped out of the ground gasping for breath. Then Pinkie Pie came out of the ground charging at Nightcore. Before Pinkie Pie reached Nightcore Luna shot her back. Then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nightcore, and Jigsaw circled her.

Pinkie Pie stood back up and looked around her. Pinkie Pie made a smirk. "So," Pinkie Pie said," four against one. Oh this is going to be a lot of fun." Then all four of them charged all at once. Pinkie Pie spun around to hit Nightcore on the head to knock him on the floor. Then she turned around and grabbed Luna by the hair and jumped up and threw her at Jigsaw. Jigsaw stopped and Luna fell on top of him. But Celestia bucked Pinkie Pie hard on the face that it sent her in the air and landed hard on the ground. Celestia was about to attack again but was stopped by a pony jumping on her back. It was Applebloom who had jumped on Celestia's back. Applebloom grabbed a knife from her armor but got knocked off by Celestia moving all over the place. Pinkie Pie saw Applebloom.

"Applebloom get out of here," said Pinkie Pie," you won't stand a chance against Celestia or Luna! Hurry!"

Princess Celestia looked at Applebloom with an angry look. Celestia's horn started to lit up. Pinkie Pie saw this and picked up a giant rock with her magic and threw it at Celestia. Celestia looked at the rock and tried to dodge it but it was too late. The rock had already hit Celestia on the side. She fell and the rock landed on top of her and trapped her. Luna jumped on Pinkie Pie but was knocked off by a pink flame. Luna landed on her back on the ground. Then, pink smoke came slowly out of the ground and split into seven parts. Nightcore ran up to Pinkie Pie but got pinned down by more pink smoke. The same happened with Jigsaw. Pinkie Pie then knew that they wouldn't be able to escape and help Luna.

"This is not going to hurt at all," Pinkie Pie said sarcastically," we're only going to pull you apart." Pinkie Pie put her hooves together and pulled them away from each other to make it look like she was stretching something out. Luna then felt a force pulling her apart. Luna did a short little whimper. Then it turned into a loud scream.

"Celestia!" Luna screamed. Tears formed in Luna's eyes. Then her skin started tearing apart. Luna screamed even louder in pain. Pinkie Pie smiled in enjoyment. Then Pinkie Pie got hit so hard it sent her through houses. Derpy hit Pinkie Pie so that she can save Luna. When Pinkie Pie got hit her magic broke off. So Luna was able to move again. Derpy turned around to see Pinkie Pie enraged. Then Derpy flew towards her. Pinkie Pie got ready to attack. Derpy flew fast at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie jumped up and tried to hit her but Derpy turned around and grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Then Derpy grabbed Pinkie Pie by the hair and kept on slamming her head on the floor. Pinkie Pie got up and bucked her but it didn't do anything. Pinkie Pie looked at Derpy in shock.

"How are you getting this strong?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"CAUSE I'M ANGRY!" yelled Derpy. Then Derpy picked up Pinkie Pie and threw her at a wall. Pinkie Pie slammed through it.

"Enough!" Pinkie Pie yelled. Pinkie Pie picked up a sharp dagger and picked it up. Derpy was flying as fast as she could toward Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie just spun around and shoved it in Derpy's chest.

"I missed your heart the first time," said Pinkie Pie," but I didn't miss it this time. Also, you won't be able to breathe. Because I slit your lungs in half." Pinkie Pie let go of the dagger and pushed Derpy. Derpy fell to the floor gasping for breath. But that wasn't killing her. She would die by all the blood she is losing. Pinkie Pie didn't know it but Derpy stabbed Pinkie Pie and she was losing a lot of blood too. A minute after Pinkie Pie stabbed Derpy, Pinkie Pie fell to the ground holding her stomach. Pinkie Pie saw this and used her magic to patch it up.

"You thought that would kill me," Pinkie Pie said," well it didn't. You're a failure like always. Then Pinkie Pie rolled on her back trying to stay awake. Then Rainbow Dash came and saw them both on the ground. One of Pinkie Pie's soldiers looked to the side and saw Pinkie Pie on the ground.

"Retreat!" yelled the pony," our leader had died! Retreat!" Then all of Pinkie Pie's army fled away from Ponyville. All of Ponyville cheered in victory. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nightcore, and Jigsaw walked in the center of the town where Rainbow Dash was. They saw him crying.

[Rainbow Dash and Derpy]

"Come on Derpy stay alive." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's ok Dash," said Derpy," there is nothing you can do." Derpy tried to inhale oxygen but it hurt to do that.

"Just don't die on me please." said Rainbow dash. He wiped a tear with his hoof.

"Just be safe and have a good life," Derpy said," don't let me ruin it for you. I have always been in every pony's way of things. Well, that won't happen no…that won't happen…no…no…mo…" Derpy died before she could finish. Rainbow Dash's eyes opened wide in hurt.

"Derpy," said Rainbow Dash," Derpy. Derpy!" Rainbow Dash moved the motionless body back and forth trying to wake her up. Rainbow Dash buried his face in Derpy's coat. Every pony gathered around Rainbow Dash and the once living Derpy. All the ponies felt sorry for Rainbow Dash. Then Rainbow Dash put his front hooves on Derpy's eyes and closed them. Rainbow Dash cried for a while until Celestia picked Rainbow Dash up off the ground so she can see Derpy. Then Pinkie Pie broke out of her consciousness and woke up. Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie. Then he got up and charged at Pinkie Pie. Then Princess Celestia caught him.

"Hold on Dash." Said Celestia using her magic to keep him down. Then she walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"You will be imprisoned for life!" said Princess Celestia pointing at Pinkie Pie.

"What," said Rainbow Dash," kill her don't put her in prison!"

"We can't unless we know what we were dealing with." Princess Celestia said.

"We saw what we were going up against!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry Dash," said Princess Celestia," but she has to go to prison. Look I know that you are angry at Pinkie Pie for what she did to Derpy." Rainbow Dash just started crying again.

[Ponyville Prison thirty minutes later]

Pinkie Pie was tied up in bands. The police tied her up on a stand made from steel. She had a leather strap that had meddle bars on the front for her to breath. They put Pinkie in an angle where she has to stand on her two hind legs. She stood there in jail tied up and with two police ponies on the sides guarding her. She was stuck like that forever now till the end of time.

[Rainbow Light]

"Pinkie Pie got captured and is now in Ponyville Prison." said Rainbow Light. Then he got up. Get the Machine ready for the execution of Scootaloo." The guard bowed and left to do as he says. Rainbow Light looked down at Ponyville which was now back the way it was. 'I must go down there and get Pinkie Pie' he thought. Then he left his room.

[Rainbow Factory]

Scootaloo was looking around at all the machines. She gulped when she heard hoof steps coming.

"Hello Scootaloo," said Rainbow Light," it's time." Rainbow Light went to a lever and pulled it down.

"Pity your hero Rainbow Dash ain't here to save you." Said Rainbow Light. Then the machine twisted and turned. Scootaloo's body started to break.

"Ponyville will now have to face me and the Rainbow Factory to survive." Rainbow Light said to himself.

[End of story]

**A/N**

**Well there it is. My first and official story. If you guys still hate me for making Applejack die then I will tell you that she will be brought back to life the next story so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please leave a review of what you think of the story. So see you guys later and BROHOOF!**


End file.
